Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
High voltage equipment including a battery (high voltage battery), a DC-DC converter, and an inverter is installed in vehicles such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-127338 discloses a vehicle in which high voltage equipment is arranged between a right and left pair of pillars standing on both end parts in the vehicle width direction, and a high voltage equipment-protection cover covers at least the front of the high voltage equipment.